


None of that matters now

by Anonymous



Series: The 4th Prince [4]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One character is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshineYou make me happy when skies are grayYou'll never know dear, how much I love youPlease don't take my sunshine away"





	None of that matters now

The dawn has a clear blue sky. From the window in the royal bedroom, Wolfgang watches how slowly the dark blue turns gray to become a light blue without clouds. Everything is brilliant. It hurts his eyes.

He hears the knock in the door but ignores it. He has heard it all the last afternoon and night, sometimes it’s a simple knock, sometimes it’s a quiet voice.

“Your Highness,” says the voice. It’s different from the last night but has the same worried tone. Wolfgang recognizes it “Open the door, please”

He stays silent. If he could see himself, he would notice the dark circles under his eyes, the pale and sick face, the cloudiness of his eyes and his wild hair. But then he wouldn’t care.

Someone knocks on the door again, this time with more force. The voice on the other side of the wooden surface repeats in a louder voice.

“Your Highness, you have to let me in”

Wolfgang is silent. He lowers his eyes to his hands: Long fingers, dirty nails, reddish and dry spots covering a large part of his skin.

The door opens suddenly, on the other side two guards stand beside **him**.

“Your Highness”

“I wanted to be alone”

“But Your Highness, the invading army is advancing. We can’t stay here, after the attack yesterday, the troops are worried. They need to see their king, please, you must leave. We need…”

“GO AWAY!”

“Your Highness…”

“I won’t repeat myself, Sys”

Wolfgang moves away towards the bed. Their bed. The sheets are wrinkled, the pillows are scattered around the room and the mattress is dyed with red.

_Blood._

Wolfgang sits next to the bed, in the same position he held throughout the night and the day before.

“Wolfgang” Sys is next to him, his voice trembles with pain. “Please, you have to let him go”

Wolfgang’s answer is to bend over and take the cold limb that lies in the bed. The covers are as red as the blood on them, the bandages on Shin’s torso are rigid because of the dried blood.

“We have to move, the army needs their king, the nobles have requested a meeting with you, we have to plan a strategy.”

Wolfgang isn’t listening. He caresses the cold hand with infinite care, hoping to find some reaction, but he doesn’t find it.

“None of that matter now,” he says

It’s doesn’t matter anymore. Shin is gone.


End file.
